Tears and the Past
by Supernatural Chick
Summary: This one-shot is dairy entries and letter to Duncan MacLeod from Moria Taggert, a young female Immortal who had been in love with Richie. Takes place after or in season 6, you make the call.


Author's Note: This one-shot is a dairy entry and letter to Duncan MacLeod from Moria Taggert, a young female Immortal who had been in love with Richie. This, of course, takes place after the 5th season when Duncan accidentally takes Richie's head. I seriously dislike that since Richie was my fave character so this will be probably the only fic you'll get from me that even deals with it. All of my other fics with be within the time Richie is alive or will be like alternate universe type stories with Richie not dieing. You will get to know Moria better with my other fics. The story is in a format that suggests you have found Moria's diary and are reading it. The information in the and describe the look of the diary entry and letter and other such things. A good song to listen to with this is The Show Must Go On by Queen, the band that did Princes Of The Universe (the theme song to Highlander the series. Enjoy and please take the time to review. Oh, be sure to point out any mistakes I make in relations to Highlander characters, info, etc. since I haven't seen any episodes beyond the 4th season though I have read very good, descriptive synopsizes on all of the episodes. Yea, that is kind of cheating but I was dieing to know. And, you all know I don't own Highlander but I do own Moria. Comments and criticism is very welcome! Please review!  
  
The dairy is open to the most recent entry. Not only that page, but also several others are warped and tear stained. This is one of the most readable of the tear stained entries. The entry spans several pages.   
  
April 24  
  
It's been ages since Richie died. It's such a hard thing to think about even after so long. The rage I felt at his death, I can still feel it at times just as fresh. Nothing I write can do justice to how I felt, how I still sometimes feel: rage, overwhelming sadness, utter numbness, resignation, and emptiness, just to name a few. What scares me the most is when I felt absolutely nothing. It seems almost like a repeat of when my mother was murdered only now I went out on my own, was able to hold my own, wasn't tossed from door to door because people thought I was 'unstable'. He was 22 years old... God, he was so young... I was so young... I still am young... I had first found true love with him and I think I will never find it again, at least not for a good couple of centuries more. When we had first met, before either of us had become Immortals, it had been love at first sight, sort of. I had gone to school in France, majoring in English and Technologies, and met him at a local café. I don't know, something just clicked... I don't think we ever said 'I love you' but in our fond words to each other and the way we acted towards each other it was clear to me; we were in love. I know I'm the hopeless romantic type but I know there was some love there. I'm so sorry I never got to say 'I love you' to Richie. I've barely kept in contact with Duncan, mainly just told him I was still alive once or twice. I even cut off contact with Joe, Methos, and Amanda, whatever meager contact we had. Anyone who even vaguely reminded me of Richie hasn't seen hide or hair of me for a while. I can now say I miss them. I knew it was a total accident that Duncan killed Richie but some part of me blamed him fully. Only a rational part of me kept me from going after his head in those first few, torturous days, months. I've changed so much since Richie left. I still keep my mind and skills as sharp as my sword but I've become a bit anti-social. I dress in black almost daily; considering how I used to dress in bright vibrant colors, or at least muted colors, that's a major difference. Heck, some people have had the nerve to call me a Goth. Let's just say those people were drinking through straws for a while. I've picked up more of Richie's love of motorcycles; it's been my only transportation. Like I've ever had a car anyways. I didn't exactly take his route of racing but rather my friend Vanessa's route of doing crazy stunts. I've broken bones, died a few times even. It doesn't matter since I'm Immortal and sometimes I lived only for the adrenaline rushes I got from that. I've taken heads and grown stronger. My swordsmanship has gotten better. Even my mastery over several forms of martial arts has gotten better. My writing topics jump around just as much as they used to... I guess I haven't totally changed. Maybe I ought to get back in contact with Duncan. It would at least be a reason to keep on living maybe a little while longer. He might have wondered about my hasty and... messy departure. I wonder if he even noticed I left... My room in the apartment, I royally trashed. I took only what I thought I would need. I left almost everything in the apartment, including blood. In my rage, I had managed to cut myself with my katana. Not too bright. I wanted to take the five other swords of my collection, left to me by my step-father, but ended up leaving four of them; I took my katana and another sword I felt the most comfortable using. With the mess and noise I left, someone must think I'm dead. How ironic. I've decided to write a letter to Mac but have no clue how I'm going to send it. I'll find a way to find him, even if I have to hand deliver it to him. I hope he hasn't changed too much because I might need some of the past to come back to, to keep me from going over the edge. I don't need to go over the edge, not again. Last time I did, I killed several others and almost myself (Not that it really would have mattered...). Yeowch, very stupid maneuver... I had been very drunk, very reckless. I shutter to think what happened next; flashing daggers and swords, blood everywhere, ugh, and all those police! I ended up disappearing again for a long time. What a nightmare. More recently, things have been going slow. I've wised up to try and avoid a few challenges, not taking on every Immortal I see, since one time I almost lost my head. It took forever to heal from that narrow escape, or so it seemed. And, on a pettier note, my hair still hasn't fully grown from that tangle! My hair is short and spiky (the only style that would work short of botching it all off) but still red and sliver. God I miss Richie...  
  
The rest of the writing on this page is too smudged to read but there is writing on the back of it. There are many scratched out parts and several smudged a little so it looks to be a rough draft of a letter.   
  
Dear Mac,  
  
How are you? I guess the common response would be 'I'm fine' but I doubt that does justice to it. Geeze. I know this sounds so lame but it's been a long time... Too long. I've dropped off the face of the world for a bit, and almost literally. I've taken some time to get my act back together and now I think I'm ready. I have changed and more than just on the outside. It's hard to write what I'm thinking. I'd do better if I were just talking to you. I want to talk to you again, meet up again, like old times. Well, maybe not like old times but I think you get my drift. If you'll allow it, I want to meet up soon. My cell phone number is on the back of this letter: call me and we'll set a date and place. If you don't want to, please at least call me. It'll be good to finally get in touch with you. I want to say so much but I'll leave it for when we meet in person. I guess I'll see you then.  
  
-Moria  
  
P.S. – Sorry I haven't kept in touch after I disappeared so suddenly. Sorry for the short letter but I seriously want to talk to you. See ya.  
  
The next page is ripped out and only a few more short entries reside in the book. May 2 Mac's accepted to meet me again. June 12 It was nice to see Mac again. Things are going back to that way they were... Sort of. I'm going to live an apartment near Mac's place and hopefully get a job. It will be nice to be around Mac again, even if it does bring up memories of Richie. It'll bring up the good ones. I might actually be happy again. The rest of the pages are blank.   
  
Author's Note: So, what did you think? Does Moria seem like a character you'd want to know more about? Please let me know with a review! When I get around to finishing a chapter of my new Highlander fic I'll put it up. Moria will be in it and you'll get to know more about her. See ya! 


End file.
